kate and rich- love is in the air
by xxmrs.wiskerxx
Summary: this will be a whole load of one shots of them getting together, all romance. but please no hate x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I thought I would start this new story as I am so bored and I would like to say thank to Tasha2853 for help for the ideas. X

So on with the story-

No-one's p.o.v:

It was a calm and normal day at the castle, jimmy was eating (as always), Dylan was with esme and they were chasing Trafford, Gabe was talking to dani on the tablet (singing her a romantic song, which seemed like another language to any teenager nowadays!); whilst rich was waiting for Kate to come round.

"Master Richard you have been quiet all day, what on earth is the matter?" Gabe asked him politely

"Nothing Gabe" rich asked sadly

"Come on cuz something is obviously wrong" jimmy said in-between bites of food

"I to agree with Master Jimmy" Gabe said looking at rich

"It's nothing!" rich shouted angrily before getting up and walking out

"Was it something I said?" Gabe asked jimmy

"No Gabestar he is probably just in the process of a new business idea" jimmy said turning to face Dylan and esme who were giggling like two year olds.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Gabe asked them

"Um… nothing just a text!" Dylan said

"Dylan! You weren't supposed to say that!" esme shouted at him

"Sorry!" Dylan quickly said back

"Wait isn't that rich's phone?" jimmy said pointing to the shiny object that was in Dylan's hand

"Um…..um….. Maybe now bye!" esme said as she proofed out

"I have to go now!" Dylan said putting rich's phone down and sprinting for the door.

Jimmy stepped forwards and picked up rich's phone.

"Darn it is locked!" jimmy said in frustration

"Well we have to find out his passcode!" Gabe said

"Fine I will keep it with me if he asks, you will say you haven't seen it ok?" jimmy asked Gabe

"Yes Master Jimmy, whatever you say!" Gabe said

"I'm proud of you Gabe, you have finally turnt bad!"

"Yes we do not want Master Richard getting hurt by whatever they have done!" Gabe replied politely

"And he's back again!" jimmy said disappointed

"What is that not the reason we are doing this?" Gbe asked

"No I just wanted to go on his phone!" jimmy said

"That is disrespectful!" Gabe said angrily

"Whatever!" jimmy said walking out of the door

"What?" Gabe said before following jimmy.

1 hour later-

Kate still was not at the castle. Rich walked in to the library where jimmy and Gabe where talking about random stuff.

"Have any of you seen my phone?" rich asked slightly annoyed

"No sorry!" jimmy asked looking a Gabe

"No me either!" Gabe said smiling at jimmy

"Right?" rich said sarcastically

"What do you mean right?" jimmy asked

"Well kate was supposed to text me if she is coming round, and she did early, but that was like 3 hours ago and I'm afraid something might have happened to her!" rich said concerned

"I'm sure she is fine" Gabe said to rich

The next day-

No of them had heard from Kate yet and rich was really worried, what has happened. Dylan was walking up to castle.

"Hey bro are you looking forward to the school prom thing?"

"No!" Dylan said

"Why what's happened?" rich asked

"They have cancelled it!" Dylan replied upset

"Oh…"

"I was really looking forward to hanging with friends, and being with my girlfriend….. Whoops don't tell mum the last part!" Dylan shouted embarrassed

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" rich asked

"Yeah!" Dylan said embarrassed

Rich had an idea what if he hosts a prom for Dylan and his friends, without Dylan knowing! He needed Kates help though.

In the library-

"Um try Dylan" Gabe said as him and jimmy tried out rich's password

"It don't work" jimmy said as then he suddenly realised what it could be

"I know it might be Kate!" jimmy said

"I don't think so!" Gabe said

To his surprise his password was correct.

Jimmy was scrolling through the texts.

"I think I know why Kate is avoiding us!" jimmy said

"Why what is it?" Gabe said eager to know more

"There is a text here read it!" jimmy said to Gabe

(The text went: hey Kate just wanted to say I think you're really fit, and I think bout you all the time!)

"Why would they do that?" Gabe asked

"This is esme we are talking about.

Jimmy rang Kate and told her it was esme who sent it, so she decided to come around the castle.

1 hour later-

Kate had just arrived at the castle

"Kate I need your help" rich said

"Ok what's up?" Kate asked him

"Well Dylan's prom got cancelled so I was going to have it here!" rich said

"That's a great idea rich" Kate said smiling him

She had no idea how much that smile made rich love her even more.

Kate had phoned all of Dylan's friends (his group) mums to ask them and they all said yes.

11pm-

Dylan had gone to bed so rich and Kate decorated the ballroom and got some nice music ready.

"You do know you have to dress up as well?" rich said/asked Kate

"What are you serious?" Kate asked him

"Yes!" rich said

"Fine but only if you are?" Kate said back

"Ok then I will!" rich said shaking Kate's hand

The next day-

Dylan and his friend where having a great time dancing and singing with each other.

"Thanks kate, thanks rich!" Dylan said

"You're welcome bro!" rich said

"Anytime Dylan" Kate said

"Thanks kate for all the help!" rich said to her

"Like I just said anytime!" Kate said

"So will you dance with me?" rich asked her

"No sorry!"  
"Come on!" rich said

"Go one kate!" Dylan said

"Fine!" she said as she took rich's hand and danced with him to 'key to my heart by Jessica Jarell'

He looked into her eyes as she did the same thing; he leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They both smiled and leant in to share a passionate kiss; rich put his hand on her hips and she put hers on his neck as they carried on kissing. They all danced the night away which felt magical to everyone. Rich had a smile plastered on his face as he danced with Kate, his life was finally complete and that whole in his heart had finally been coloured in!

That was my first chapter what do you think, they will all be one shots of them getting together! Please read and review, I appreciate any ideas! X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No-one's p.o.v:

The castle was oddly quite, the hallways where empty, and then the peace was disturbed.

"Rich you're an idiot!" shouted Kate

Dylan had gone for a sleepover; jimmy was at dance, esme and Gabe where with their parents.

"Not my fault!" rich shouted back

"How is it not?" Kate asked

"It's your fault it tipped over!" rich shouted

"Only because you pushed me!" Kate shouted back

"Oh well!" rich shouted pushing me slightly

"What the hell!" Kate shouted pushing him even harder

"Ow!" rich said pushing her

"Stop!" Kate beamed slapping him round the face

"Was that meant to hurt me?" rich asked sarcastically

"Whatever!" Kate said walking off.

(Flash back- Kate and rich where mucking around and rich accidently pushed Kate and they spilt paint over jimmy's course work!)

30 mins later-

Rich was looking for Kate around the castle feeling guilty for pushing her and shouting at her, he had checked everywhere the he found her.

She was sitting in the library looking out the window, she looked sad and upset, a cold, salty tear rolled down her cheek. Rich sat down next to her and wiped the tear from her cheek with his finger.

"Listen kate I am so sorry, I did not mean anything!" rich said

"It's ok and I'm so sorry rich, just things are quite rough at school at the moment" Kate replied

"Why what's happening?" rich said

"Well I'm kind of getting picked on by a bunch of people!" Kate said

"You know you could always come to me at school Kate, I will always help you out, you know that" rich said barging her shoulder softly making her giggle.

"Thanks rich!" she said barging him back softly

"So let's say we have a fun day today!" rich said

"Ok, what sort of stuff?" kate asked him

"Well right now we can go watch a film?" rich said

"Yeah ok sounds fun what film though?" Kate asked

"How about pitch perfect?" rich asked

"Really?" Kate asked

"Yeah I really want to see it!" rich said

"Yeah me to!" Kate replied as the both sat on the sofa and began to watch the film.

Rich kept looking over at Kate who was laughing, her smile made him smile, seeing her happy made him happy. He found himself grinning like an idiot staring at Kate. Her smile could make any persons day.

Once the film was over rich and Kate played a few games. They started off with twister and then played snap.

"I'm so bored!" Kate moaned

"Yeah I know!" rich said

"What should we do?" Kate asked

"Well it is hot outside so…" rich began

"So what?" Kate asked

"We could always have a water fight!" rich said

"Yeah cool idea!" Kate beamed

The both went to get changed and they meet in the garden.

They were laughing and playing in the sun when rich lobbed a water ballon at Kate's face; the sprinkler washed all over the two of them as the both giggled and screamed from the cold water.

Rich looked into Kate's eyes as she did the same they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately on the lips. Him and kate both carried on kissing as the water splashed both off them; they both broke apart to see jimmy and Dylan standing there watching the two of them!

"pg13!" jimmy shouted out shielding Dylan's eyes, they all burst out laughing!

-Sorry it is short but in knackered the next one will be so much better! -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hey guys this is an odd one. Plz no hate x r&amp;r!

No-one's p.o.v:

Rich had just got off the phone from his cousin; he threw his phone onto the coach angrily. This is just what he feared, his cousin Luke was coming to visit. He had always made fun of rich for never having a girlfriend.

"You alright?" Kate asked rich as she walked into the library

"Yeah!" rich lied

"I know something's wrong" Kate protested

"Nothing is wrong!" rich lied

"I know when you are lying to me rich, you don't look at me when you talk!" Kate said

"Fine something is wrong!" rich said looking Kate in the eyes

"Well what's wrong?" Kate asked him

"Well my cousin Luke is visiting!" rich turnt round and said

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?" Kate asked rich looking confused

"Well he always makes fun of me saying….." rich began

"Saying what?" Kate asked rich looked at Kate

"Plz don't laugh!" rich said

"I won't" Kate said placing one of her hands on his shoulder

"Ok then he always makes fun of me because I have never had a girlfriend before!" rich said looking away from Kate

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Kate said

"Really?" rich asked her

"yes rich if you haven't had a girlfriend before then there is nothing wrong with that, he is obviously an stupid idiot!" kate said to rich

"I'm waiting for that special person you know!" rich said as Kate agreed

"I have to make sure I really love them" rich said

"I know what you mean, as you have just told me that I suppose I better tell you the truth about me!" Kate said

"What is it?" rich asked her eager to know

"I have never had a boyfriend before!" Kate said smiling

"Why are you smiling?" rich asked her

"well I think its sweet what you said about finding the right person, and making sure you're in love with them!" kate said

Her smile could brighten anyone's day; I had definitely brightened rich's day.

"You really think so?" rich asked her

"Yep!" Kate told him

"So what do I tell him?" rich asked her

"I don't know!" Kate replied

"Me either….. Wait!" rich said

"What?" Kate asked scared

"What about if I pretend to have a girlfriend?" rich asked Kate

"Don't pretend rich, you shouldn't be ashamed about it!" Kate told him

"Your right!" rich said

"Anyway you don't know many girls around here!" Kate said

"Yeah I only know you and esme really!" rich said

"So I doubt you will find someone to pretend to be you girlfriend rich!" Kate told him

"I know!" rich said looking at Kate

"Sorry rich" Kate said

"Thanks for listening Kate, you always seem to understand me!" rich told her

"You're so welcome rich!" Kate said giving him a hug

The hug lasted awhile before Kate pulled away just as the doorbell rang.

Rich opened the door and there stood his cousin Luke, he was good looking but nowhere near as fit as rich!

"Alright Luke?" rich asked him

"Yeah I'm alright, how u been cuz" Luke asked him

"I'm fine thanks!"

Rich showed him around the castle as Kate was talking to Dylan in the library.

-In the library-

"Dylan is it true that Luke makes fun of rich because he has never had a girlfriend?" Kate asked him

"Yeah and It really brings him down!" Dylan said sadly

"Well Luke is here now and I'm scarred he might make fun of rich!" Kate said

"Well try and make a story say that his girlfriend went away or something!" Dylan said

"I have an idea!" Kate said running out

(Kate sent a text to rich:

Hey where are you? ~Kate

In the studio! ~rich)

-In the studio-

Kate was outside the door listening to rich's and Luke's convo.

"So how's auntie carol?" rich asked him

"Yeah she is alright!" Luke said

"Cool!" rich said

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke asked him

"Yeah!" rich said knowing full well what he was going to be asked by Luke

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Luke asked him

"Um….um!" rich began

Just the Kate walked in

"Hey babe!" Kate said to rich

Rich was confused, then he realised she was standing up for him, his heart warmed at this.

"Hey babe!" rich said back at Kate

"So now you have meet my girlfriend Kate!" rich said smiling as he winked at Kate, she giggled.

None of them knew that Gabe was listening in.

"Girlfriend?" Gabe asked

"Yeah!" Kate said winking at Gabe

"I have to tell dani!" Gabe said dematerialising

Rich looked at Kate terrified.

"So how long have you been dating?" Luke asked

"2 years!" Kate said happily "I have to go now babe, nice meeting you Luke!"

In the library-

Everyone except Luke and rich where in the library and dani was on the tablet.

"Right just to be clear me and rich are pretending to date just so Luke leaves him alone, ok?" Kate said

Everyone said yes and they left it at that!

-By the door-

"Thanks for today it has been great!" Luke said

"You're welcome!" rich said

"Bye!" they all said as he left.

Everyone started walking towards the door but they all stopped to listen to Kate and rich!

"Kate thank you so much for everything today!" rich said

"You're so welcome!" Kate said smiling at rich

"You didn't have to stick up for me!" rich said

"Well he shouldn't say those things!"

"Thanks!" rich said

"We can both say dani is not the only amazing actors around here!" Kate said making rich giggle

"Yeah your right!" rich said

"Now you can chill out and stop pretending can't you?" Kate asked rich

"Yeah!" rich said

"Today's been really fun!" Kate said as rich agreed

"What would happen if he decides to visit again sometime?" rich asked Kate

"Well we would have to pretend again wouldn't we?" Kate said

"Do we have to pretend?" rich asked

"What do you mean?" Kate replied

"Well I have to tell you this, I really like you!" rich told Kate

"Yeah I like you to your my friend!" Kate replied

"No kate, I like you as more than just a friend!" rich said smiling at Kate

She looked surprised.

"I really feel the same way rich!" Kate told him

"Please can we not pretend?" rich asked

"Ok?" Kate said

"So Kate will you go out with me?" rich asked

"I would love to!" Kate said

Rich put his arms around Kate's waste and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the both shared a long passionate kiss. Rich smiled during the kiss, as did Kate.

Finally they had both found that special person, and they had no plan on changing that!

Hope you enjoyed it I will only carry on if I get reviews so Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

HEY GUYS THIS CHAP WIILL NOT BE VERY GOOD NAD PROBABLY NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHER ONES!

No-one's p.o.v:

Every one sat in the library bored and frustrated. Jimmy was making really annoying noise peeing Kate off as rich was just laughing at them.

"Shut up jimmy!" Kate shouted at him

"Calm down kate!" jimmy said making the same popping noise with his mouth

"Jimmy I mean it!" Kate shouted angrily

"Sorry, hope this make up for it!" jimmy said making the noise but this time directly at Kate

"Shut up!" Kate shouted really loud surprising everyone (normally she doesn't shout that loud), she threw a pillow at jimmy. Aiming for his face and succeeded.

"What would happen if you two were locked in a room together!" rich asked them laughing

"Make a guess!" Kate said smirking at rich as they both laughed

"Nah man I would be flipping dead within five minutes!" jimmy said

"Jimmy!" Kate shouted

"What?" he asked defensively

"I thought you promised never to tell anyone about my criminal record!" Kate shouted at him

"Oh yeah we never found out what happened to jimmy's cousin!" rich added in winking at Kate

"Yeah I know!" jimmy said laughing

"What lady Kaitlin you have a criminal record?" Gabe asked as esme and Dylan looked at her scared

"Yeah!" Kate said sarcastically

"Really?" Gabe protested

"No you idiot!" rich said as the horrified faces faded from esme, Gabe's and Dylan's face

"I was going to say!" Dylan said

"You really think I would kill someone?" Kate asked Dylan in disbelief

"Well…" Dylan said as rich laughed and pointed at Kate, she threw a pillow at his face

"Don't worry Dylan she doesn't have it in her!" jimmy said looking at Kate

"Do you want to try it?" Kate said standing up

"She probably would you know, seeming as its jimmy!" esme said as everyone laughed

"Go on then!" jimmy said standing up

Kate went to walk over o jimmy. But as she took one step rich pulled her back down onto the beanbag where she was originally sitting.

"Hey Kate!" jimmy said to wind her up

"What?" she asked/shouted

"Does this annoy you?" jimmy asked as he made the same noise as before

Kate got up and walked past jimmy pushing him back and storming out.

"Well done jimmy, you have just upset kate!" rich said

"Oh well" jimmy replied

"Not oh well, she is gonna be angry now!" rich said annoyed with jimmy

Rich was protective over Kate and everyone knew this, except Kate.

"Anyway why do you care?" jimmy asked rich

"I just do alright!" rich said as he walked out to find Kate

He had been searching for her for an about 10 minutes, then he spotted her she was sitting on the bench outside the castle alone with her thoughts.

"Hey Kate!" rich said

"Hi!" Kate said weakly

"What's wrong?" rich asked sitting down next to her

"I had to get away from jimmy, he always winds me up so much, and he does it on purpose as well though!" Kate said

"I know what you mean though he is pretty annoying!" rich said

"Yep!" Kate said as they both giggled

"Right so why don't you get him back?" rich suggested

"Yeah but will you help me?" Kate asked him

"Yeah of course!" rich said nudging Kate.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder

"Rich put me down!" Kate protested

"Nope, let's go get jimmy!" rich said as Kate gave up fighting to get away

"How?" Kate asked

"Well jimmy is gullible we could always tell him that we are going on a hunt for the poltergeist!" rich suggested

"So?" Kate asked confused

"Well we could scare him along the way tough!" rich said as Kate smiled

"Yeah we could always split into teams, jimmy and Gabe, esme and Dylan!" Kate suggested

"Yep and me and you on one team to scare the others!" rich said as they both smiled

Both of them had realised that Dylan had been listening in on their conversation and told the others everything. The other where going to gang up on Kate and rich and try and scare them instead! (Was this going to work?).

They had all split up into teams of two and where searching around the castle.

Kate and rich where walking round in silence, neither of them wanted to be the first one to talk.

Then there was a loud band from in front of them.

"What was that?" Kate asked scared

"I don't know!" rich said also scared

Kate went to walk out in fornt of him but rich stopped her

"Rich what's wrong?" Kate asked him

"I don't want you to get hurt!" he said walking in front of her

"That's sweet" Kate said as rich caught her blushing

Just then the light went out and Kate screamed, she leapt fowards and clung onto rich's arm

"Are you ok?" rich asked concerned

"Yeah sorry, just scared of the dark!" Kate said letting go of rich

They carried on walking down the hallway which led them into the cellar.

They lit the candle and started to look round

"I have never been down here before!" rich said

"Jimmy has for many hours!" Kate said laughing

"What did you do?" rich asked

"Well you know when you and Dylan went out to go to that club Dylan goes to?" Kate asked

"Yeah, the time when me and Dylan got back and jimmy said don't ever leave me with her again?" rich asked to make sure

"Yeah that time. Well I kind of locked jimmy down her for 3 hours!" Kate said as rich laughed

"Nice one!" rich said as they both laughed

Just then the door slammed and the candle blew out. The both ran for the door. Rich ran into something on his way which made him whine with pain and horror.

When they both got back into the light Kate noticed something.

"Hey rich your nose is bleeding!" Kate said

"Really?" rich asked

"Yeah its cut!" Kate said

"Oh!" Rich said

"Don't worry I can fix it!" Kate said taking rich to the kitchen

In the kitchen-

Rich was sitting on the chair as Kate was standing in front of him cleaning up his cut with cotton wall and warm water. Rich kept whining at the pain.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked to make sure

"Yeah thanks kate!" rich said

"No problem!" Kate said laughing

"Well I thought you was though and things like this didn't hurt you!" Kate said mocking him

"Oi they don't!" rich said through the pain

"Then why are you whining, anyway its stopped bleeding and it will be fine?" Kate asked

"I'm whining because I have to look at you!" rich said pulling a face at Kate

"Do you want a broken nose instead of a cut?" Kate asked him playfully

"No thanks!" rich said winking at her

"I was being serious!" Kate said

"I was joking Kate, your pretty nice to look at!" rich said as he was still sitting in front of her and she was standing in front of him

"What do you mean?" Kate asked him

"Well I mean your fit!" rich said

"Whatever!" Kate said raising one eyebrow

"No I mean it kate!" rich said as he stood up and put one arm on her shoulder

"Really?" Kate asked

"Yes!" rich said as he kissed her on the lips and broke away.

Kate stood on her tiptoes and kissed him this time, a few seconds later he began to kiss back (they tongue wrestled!). Rich sat back down and lifted Kate onto his lap (she straddled him) as the both carried on kissing.

Outside the kitchen-

"Oh well done jimmy look what has happened you have brought my brother and Kate together as one!" jimmy said

"I think it's cute!" Gabe said

"Gabe you think esme is cute!" jimmy said jokingly as esme glared at him.

Later that day-

Rich and Kate where walking around the battlements talking.

"Kate I have to ask you this!" rich said shyly

"Ok what's up?" Kate asked him

"Are we an item?" rich asked her

"Do you want to be?" Kate blurted out

"Of course I would!" rich said hugging Kate

"I have liked you forever!" rich said to Kate

"I feel the same way!" Kate said

"Your dimples are well cute" rich said as they both laughed

"Dylan has known how I have felt all along!" Kate said

"Really?" rich asked

"Yeah!" Kate said

"I love you kate!"

"I love you rich!"

They both shared a passionate kiss before it started raining as they both charged inside!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYE WRITING IT PLZ R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

This chapter is based on Valentine's Day, yes I know it is early but I couldn't wait to post this! No hate!

No-one's p.o.v:

Today was valentine but no one was really bothered as they didn't have anyone to share it with. Dylan and esme where mucking about somewhere in the castle. Kate and Gabe where talking to dani on the web cam; jimmy and rich where in the kitchen talking.

-In the kitchen-

"Hey jimmy are you getting anyone anything for Valentine's Day?" rich asked him

"Yeah, when is it?" jimmy asked him

"Today!" rich pointed out

"Oh, well suppose I best go and get something for Kate then!" jimmy said

Rich looked at him.

"I am getting kate something!" rich said

"I don't care, Kate prefers me!" jimmy said

"I don't care, you know how much I like Kate!" rich said

"Yeah but she's the only girl in the castle who else was I gonna buy for!" jimmy asked

"I don't know esme?" rich said

"Hell no!" jimmy said angrily

"Well I actually like Kate, she is so nice and kind to me all the time!" rich said

"Whatever!" jimmy said as he walked out to the shops to get Kate something

Rich felt upset, he really likes Kate, jimmy doesn't. Why would he do that?

In Kate's room-

Kate had just got out of the shower. She walked over to find a bunch of lowers on her bed she read the message.

(Message- dear Kate, happy valentines, from jimmy )

Once she was dressed she went down stairs and bumped into rich.

"Hey kate, you got a secret admirer?" rich asked giggling

"Yeah but he's not so secret after all!" Kate asked

"Who is it!" rich asked

"It is jimmy!" Kate said angrily

"What!" rich said angrily, he didn't think he actually would get her stuff?

"I know why would he do that, yeah its sweet, but does he really have to do this, it is embarrassing!" kate shouted

"I know but lots of guys like you!" rich said as Kate smiled at him

"Anyway best put these in either water or the bin," Kate said beginning to walk

"See ya! And happy Valentine's Day!" rich said walking off

"Bye and happy valentine's day to you to!" Kate said

Rich smiled to himself thinking about what Kate said to him. Those 3 words 'happy valentine's day' made him think about her so much; he thought of a thousand different was how she responds to what he says!

In the kitchen-

Kate walked into the kitchen as jimmy as sitting down. He smiled at her; she looked at him really angrily.

"What's wrong kate?" jimmy aske concerned

"You know what's wrong!" Kate shouted

"What?" jimmy sked confused

"Why did you get me flowers?" Kate said slamming them on the table

"I thought you would like them!" jimmy said

"Really?" Kate said

"No just to the fact that you're the only girl here!" jimmy said laughing

"I don't like you jimmy, never have and never will!" Kate shouted at him

"I'm sorry just I thought you liked me!" jimmy said

"Yeah well I don't!" Kate said as she stormed out

Neither of them knew that rich had heard the whole conversation, he was surprised, and who did Kate fancy then. He hoped it was him so bad!

Rich was upset, he really loved Kate. How could he win her over? Should he buy her a gift? Should he tell her? I know I will write her a song! Rich thought to himself.

In the studio-

Rich sat with his guitar waiting for Kate.

"Hey rich!" Kate said as she entered the studio

"Hey!" he said back

"What's up?" Kate said sitting down

"Can you listen to my new song?" rich said

"Yeah of course!" Kate said sweetly smiling

"Thanks!" rich said walking up to the booth

He started to sing as Kate sat there listening mesmerised.

-Whatever words I say, you should know I will always love you-

Rich finished singing and came out of the booth.

"So how was it?" rich asked

"Wow!" Kate said

"Really?" rich asked her

"Yeah it's so sweet! So what lucky girl is it for?" Kate asked him

"What do you mean?" rich asked her blushing

"Aww! Your blushing, it has to be about someone, it valentine's day!" Kate said to rich nudging him

"It doesn't matter!" rich said

"It does, is it someone I know?" Kate asked him

"Yeah!" rich said

"Seriously why won't you tell me?" Kate asked him

"Just for some reason" rich said looking at Kate

"Come on it's not that embarrassing surely?" Kate asked him confused

"Fine but don't laugh!" rich said

"Why is it jimmy?" Kate said laughing

"This is serious!" rich said standing up

"Ok then!" Kate said mocking him by standing up

"Fine, the truth is….." rich began

"Hurry up!" Kate beamed

"Ok… I like you!" rich said

"Really?" Kate asked

"Yeah I have done since I first met you!" rich said

"I feel the same way!" Kate said as she put her arms on his shoulders.

Rich put his arms on her hips and leant in and kissed her. They both smiled and kissed again!

Finally we can say 'love is in the air'

HOPE YOU ENJOYED R&amp;R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hey guys this one takes place at Kate and rich's school and back at the castle; it also includes their parents!

Plz r&amp;r!

It was a normally day at school Kate and rich where in history and the teacher was going on about some random stuff none of them understood. Rich was sat next to Kate and they were both just sitting there bored. Until rich noticed Kate turn around after being tapped on the shoulder; she was passed a note that said 'to kate' in fancy writing across the front.

She cautiously opened it and read the note. When she put it on the table rich read it.

The note said-

****to Kate will you go out with Marcus****

Kate carefully signed no at the bottom of the paper and turnt back round to give it back to him.

Just then the teacher shouted at Kate.

"Kaitlyn detention after school!" Mrs Clark shouted

Kate just rolled her eyes.

"How is she married?" Kate whispered to rich

"That's a good point who is the bat married to?" rich whispered back

"the flipping hunchback!" kate said annoyed, they both burst out laughing at her as she tripped over her chair and landed on the floor face first

"Now it looks like she is married to the floor!" rich said out loud! Making the whole class laugh

"Right Richard you can join her in detention tonight!" Mrs Clark boomed

"Big deal!" Kate and rich both said in sync

"Be quiet!" she shouted at both of them as they smiled at her

-After that lesson-

Kate and rich where walking to their next lesson together, talking.

"So are you auditioning for the play?" rich asked

"Yeah are you" Kate asked him

"Yeah!" rich said as he spotted the flyer for it

"What's wrong?" Kate asked him

"Well we have detention tonight and the auditions are at the same time!" rich said

"What, well Mr Rock is holding the auditions and they always run over, so we might make it!" Kate said to him

"Yeah maybe!" rich said annoyed

"Oh cheer up, just think of the old bat falling over!" Kate said as they both walked off laughing

-In detention-

Kate and rich are both sitting there panicking about the audition wondering and if they would make it on time! They kept pulling faces at each other and giggling quietly. The hour dragged out slowly and to them it felt like a whole year!

Straight after detention they both ran to the hall where the auditions had just finished. They ran up to Mr Rock and asked him if they could still audition.

"Fine, but as you where late I am putting you through the trouble of auditioning with the most romantic scene. Page 56- 60! The bit right at the end" Mr Rock said

"Ok!" they both said opening the script and running on stage

Kate was auditioning as lily and rich as Luca.

(The audition~

"Listen lily I'm so sorry!" rich

"Sorry about what?" Kate

"That I was such a jerk!" rich

"It's ok!" Kate

Rich took Kate's hand

"I can't stop thinking about you, I never have!" rich said

"But what about Anabelle?" Kate asked

"Don't worry about her she is history!" rich said

"Only if you are sure!" Kate said

"Of course I am sure, you mean everything to me!" rich said looking into her eyes

"I feel the same way!" Kate said

"And do the kiss!" Mr Rock shouted as they both glared at him

Rich put his arms around Kate's back and she put hers around his neck s both of their lips touched.

"Wow that was amazing! So romantic!" Mr Rock said

"Really?" Kate asked

"Yeah you both got the parts!" Mr Rock said

Rich and Kate both hugged each other really happy.

End of audition)

At the castle—

Rich was sat thinking about the kiss between him and Kate. He really liked her and has always wanted to kiss her. He had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous about doing the play and kissing Kate on stage as both of their parents where coming to watch. Both of their mums where best friends and the same with their dads!

At Kate's house—

Kate was sat on the couch with her parents thinking about rich and about the play. Did she have to kiss him in front of his parents and her parents? Yeah she had always like him, but she does not want to admit it at all!

On the night of the play-

It was the night of the play and Kate and rich where both panicking about the kiss. Neither of them had told their parents they had to kiss.

As the play began the said their lines and had a good time.

Their parents where all sitting together and they all looked happy. Kate and rich where on stage saying the romantic bit; the kiss was just around the corner.

Rich put his arms on Kate's waist as she looked up at him; she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her in and kissed her, they both smiled during the kiss. The curtain went down as the crowd erupted with applause ruining the perfect moment!

Backstage-

Rich and Kate where talking about random things backstage as their parents where ears dropping.

"Listen kate I need to talk to you!" rich said

"Ok what about?" Kate asked him

"Well that kiss!" rich said

"What about it?" Kate asked

"Did it mean anything to you!" rich asked her

"Maybe!" Kate said shyly

"Well it did to me!" rich said

"Really?" Kate asked him

"Yes it did!" rich said

"Same!" Kate replied smiling

"Really?" rich asked her

"Definitely!" Kate said

Rich walked over to her and kissed her passionately, she kissed back. After a while she pulled away and said

"Did that?" Kate asked cheekily

"Of course it does!" rich said

They both kissed again this time longer until they spotted their parents spying on them.

"Yeah we were going to tell you!" rich said

"Course you where!" they all said laughing

Kate and rich still had their arms wrapped round each other. They walked with their parents hand in hand!

-sorry it is short but I'm tired!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE HAD A FEW PROBLEMS SORRY!

Kate's p.o.v:

I was searching around the castle but I could not find anyone. Then I heard a sudden thump followed by "meant that!" I followed that noise that leads me to the ballroom.

I walked in to see jimmy, Gabe and esme dancing to some funky music.

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked them as they stopped dancing

"Well Dylan is in his room upset and he won't talk to anyone!" esme said

"Well what is wrong with him?" I asked

"Nobody knows lady kate!" Gabe replied

"Ok I will try to talk to him!" I said walking out

"Good luck!" they all said

-Rich and Dylan's room-

I knocked on the door waiting for Dylan to answer, but he didn't answer. I opened the door cautiously.

"Dylan are you ok?" I asked

"No not really" he replied

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him

"Would you laugh or tell anyone?" Dylan asked me

"No definitely not!" I said

"Fine anyway I need to talk to you!" Dylan said

"Ok!" I said walking in an shutting the door carefully behind me

"Well what is wrong?" I asked him

"I'm confused" Dylan said

"Confused about what!" I asked him concerned

"Well if I tell you I will basically be telling you my biggest secret!" Dylan said

"You can trust me" I told him

"Really?" he asked me

"Yeah and if u tell me then I will tell u my biggest secret!" I said immediately regretting it

"Well a girl asked me out, don't get me wrong she is pretty but I said no!"

"Why did you say no?" I asked him confused

"Well I kind of fancy someone else" Dylan said

"Who is it, do I know him?" I asked him curiously

"Yes" Dylan said

"Well who is it" I asked him

"It is esme!" Dylan replied upset

"Aww really that is so cute!" I told him

"What is she doesn't feel the same way?" Dylan asked me

"Yeah but what is she does Dylan?" I said

"I don't know, but don't tell esme!" Dylan said seriously

"I won't I promise" I said as he soon brightened up

"So tell me your biggest secret!" Dylan said cheekily

"As long as you do not tell anyone!" I said sternly

"I won't I promise!" Dylan said looking at me

"Well I fancy someone" I told him

"Not Gabe, jimmy or rich please!" Dylan said

this made me giggle.

"Well who is it?" Dylan said

"Fine then it is rich!" I told him

"Aww cute" Dylan said

"But he doesn't like me!" I said sadly

"But what if he does?" Dylan said mimicking me

"Oi cheeky!" I said tickling him

We both sat there laughing for 4 minutes when rich walked in.

Me and Dylan both looked at each other as I got up and walked out saying.

"Don't worry Dylan everything will work out!" said as I walked out avoiding rich

Rich's p.o.v:

"What was that about?" I asked Dylan

"Oh nothing just the fact that I now know her biggest secret!" Dylan said still laughing

"Oh what is it?" I asked him curious

"It's a secret so why would I tell you of all people?" Dylan said

"Oi that's mean!" I told him as I got up to walk out

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked me

"To find kate!" I said walking out

"Wait!" Dylan shouted

I turnt to look at him

"What is wrong?" I asked him

"Close the door please!" Dylan beamed as I walked out

I have to find Kate and ask her what that was about because I am sure Dylan was not telling me everything. I walked in to the library but she was not there, I checked everywhere but I could not find her!

I soon spotted her walking into the studio. She sat down on one of the seats and started fiddling with her fingers!

"Are you ok?" I said walking in

"Yeah you!" she asked me

"Yeah I'm fine but what is wrong with Dylan?" I asked her and she glared at me

"I can't say!" she said smirking

"Well tell me how to cheer him up at least!" I said winking at her

"Fine but keep your mouth shut!" she said

"Its fine you can trust me!" I told her as she raised one eyebrow and glared at me

"Fine alright Dylan has a crush on esme!" Kate blurted out

"Really?" I asked her

"yep so if you like put some music on in the ballroom whilst your all chilling out tonight then he might enjoy himself, but hey a miracle might happen and they might get together!" kate suggested

"Your right, thanks kate" I said

"You're welcome" she said still fiddling with her fingers

"Heard you have a huge secret" I said smiling at her

"Did Dylan tell you what it was?" Kate asked me

"No he wouldn't tell me!" I replied

"Good! Well have a good evening!" Kate said

"What are you not coming?" I asked her

"No sorry because I have to do something!" Kate lied

"Oh please come kate!" I pleaded

"Why?" she asked me

"Because it will be funnier! And if you do I will tell you my biggest secret!" I told her hopeful

"Fine I will come for 30 mins then I have to meet up with a few friends!" Kate said smiling

"Cool!" I said smiling at her

"I will see you then!" Kate said walking out

Kate's p.o.v:

I was in my room getting ready. I had curled my hair, picked out a skater dress, put on some black platform shoes and make up!

I was walking down the corridor and rich pulled me into the ballroom where the sudden sound of music hit my ears.

"Wow you look beautiful!" rich said

"Thanks" I said

We both watched as esme and Dylan danced with each other, it was so sweet!

"So I'm here, what your big secret?" I asked him curiously

"Well it's nothing really!" rich said looking away

"Please just tell me! It can't be that bad!" I demanded

"Well!" rich said

"Fine don't tell me!" I said annoyed

"I won't tell you!" rich said

"Wasting my time!" I said rolling my eyes

"I will show you!" rich said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor, he put his hand on my back and took my hand in his. We swayed for a while!

"So what is your secret?" I asked looking at him

"This!" rich said

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips we both smiled.

"Do you want to know my secret?" I asked him

"Sure!" he said as I kissed him again.

This kiss held passion and it released all the feeling that we had kept inside for so long, life was now officially perfect!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

HEY GUYS THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A VERY STRANGE ONE AS IT IS NOT THROUGHLY PLANNED, SO PLEASE NO HATE XX I REALLY NEED IDEAS SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME IN THE COMMENTS BOX AS I LVE READING THROUGH YOUR FEEDBACK!

Kate's p.o.v:

I was lying in bed alone and upset, I rolled over to look at my alarm clock, and it read 2:05am. I had been living at the castle for 3 months and I really like it. But I have to do something about this feeling I have for someone; rich. I always get butterflies and my knees buckle whenever he is around me. At first I just thought it was stupid teenage girl stuff, but I turns out that it is something more, I love him!

Why do I like him, well there is a long list and every time I see him something gets added to that list. I keep going over that list in my mind!

The list:

he cares so much for me

the way I can just be me around him

the way he never judges me at all

he always makes me smile

he is protective over me and he protects me from jimmy all the time

he stands up for me

and he always thanks me for understanding all of Dylan's dreams, memories and problems

he was thankful when I helped Dylan cheer up when he lost Fiona)

I really like rich but I am afraid that he does not feel the same way about me! Well I guess I better go to sleep don't want to be moody tomorrow!

Rich's p.o.v:

I was lying in bed awake at 2:05am thinking about a special someone, Kate! I have to tell her really soon or I might explode, I have never felt this way before, in fact I have never had a girlfriend before! There is just a whole list of reasons I like Kate, the list is endless!

(The list:

her smile kills me

her laugh makes me happy

the way she always cares about me

when she helps Dylan

the way she brightens my day

she always makes me laugh

She is so pretty, well fit!

and many more reasons)

Just thinking about this makes me love her even more, I decided to let it go for now and went to sleep!

-In the library- rich's p.o.v:

I was in the library with jimmy telling him my big plan to ask Kate put, yes I have finally got the guts to ask her! I was excited but yet I still had butterflies in my stomach!

"So what is your plan?" jimmy said

"well we could do a concert thing where people of the village could perform and sing, then I could sing a song that I have been writing for her, then I could go up to her at the end of the song and ask her to be my girlfriend!" I told him

"Sweet!" jimmy said

All day we had been handing out flyers, I walked in to the ballroom to see Kate and jimmy putting the stage up. I took the jammer out of Kate's hand, she looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked

"I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I told her

"Thank you!" Kate said giving me a kiss on the cheek!

-The concert- no one's p.o.v:

Lots of amazing singers had performed; it was soon rich's turn!

(Disclaimer- he sings thank you by Harvey but pretend he wrote it please!)

The music began to play as he took the stage, Kate and jimmy where watching close by!

(The song-

**Girl your special you're my baby**

**You don't understand the things you do to me**

**If I lost you I'd go crazy girl**

**I feel you flowing in my veins**

**You're all that I need baby**

**Any plain to see that you were made for me, I know it**

**You have given me true love I'll never let it go**

**Take my hand hold me tight girl**

**I know you feel the love that's deep inside**

**I'll be there yeah day and night**

**Type of boy to show you love and treat you right**

**Be my girl I'll be your saviour**

**You're my queen you wear the crown, yeah**

**I don't wanna be a player**

**I wanna be your boy right now, yeah**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**For being you for being you**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**For being you for being you**

**I need you in my life baby girl**

**I'm positive it's just the fun and takes a rollercoaster ride**

**You make me wanna dance all night**

**It's perfect I'm certain you're the person for me**

**Take my hand hold me tight girl**

**I know you feel the love is deep inside**

**I'll be there yeah day and night**

**Type of boy to show you love and treat you right.**

**Be my girl I'll be your saviour**

**You're my queen you wear the crown, yeah**

**I don't wanna be a player**

**I wanna be your boy right now, yeah**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**For being you for being you**

**I wanna thank you**

**Wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**For being you for being you**

**I thought I'd given up on love and I'd fallen to my knees**

**But then I realize were so special when it comes to you and me**

**I wanna thank you for the perfect love and opportunity**

**Be my girl I'll be your saviour (yeah)**

**You're my queen you wear the crown yeah (my queen)**

**I don't wanna be a player (my queen)**

**I wanna be your boy right now yeah**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**I wanna thank you**

**For being you for being you**

End of song-)

Rich walked up to Kate and looked at her in the eyes.

"Kate I have something I need to tell you!" rich said

"What is it?" Kate asked him

"I like you I have done in like forever, I never really had the guts to ask you this but Kate will you go out with me?" rich asked her

"I would love to!" Kate replied

They both leant in cautiously, their lips met and they both relaxed. Rich put his hands on her hips as she put hers on his shoulders slowly moving to fit perfect around his neck playing with his hair. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer.

The whole ballroom erupted into applause as rich and Kate finally felt happy, really happy!

Please I need some ideas for my next chapter Plz leave some in the review section


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

This chapter will be based outside of the castle mainly! But I would just like to say thanks to a dear Richard wisker lover on Instagram thank you! Xxx

Back at the castle rich and Kate where talking in the library about stuff!

Rich's p.o.v:

"What do you need me for rich?" kate asked smiling her sweet smile

"I need to ask you something!" I told her happily

"Ok what's up?" she asked still smiling

"well I really like you, as more than just a friend, so will you go on a date with me?" I asked her

"I would love to!" she said back smiling even wider now.

All the butterflies in my stomach just flew away and my heart began to thump really hard.

"Great! Tomorrow!" I told her

"Great, well I suppose I better go talk to dani to choose what to wear!" Kate said as we both giggled

I pulled her into a hug and then we both walked out smiling.

In Kate's room- Kate's p.o.v:

I was talking to dani on the tablet, I had not told her about rich yet! I was so excited.

"So what are you buzzing about!" dani asked me

"Well rich just asked me out!" I screeched happily

"Omg! Finally" dani said laughing

"I'm so happy!" I said smiling

"I can tell, so when is the date?" dani asked

"Tomorrow!" I told her

"Great, well let's see what you have to wear!"

I walked up to my closet opened it and held up the items showing her the clothes.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" dani said

"Well that is all the nice things I have!" I told her

"Well borrow one have my dresses!" dani said

"No offence dani but I want to keep it simple as it is only a first date!" I told her

"I understand, well how about blue converse, blue jeans and a jumper type thing!" dani suggested

"Great idea thanks dani!" I said smiling at her

"I can't believe that rich actually manned up and told you!" dani said

"I was shocked, but happy!" I said

"Well good luck, anyway I have to go bye!" dani said

"Bye!" I beamed back shutting off the tablet

I can't believe I am going on a date with rich, things are finally looking up. I have liked rich for ages and I have been so scared to tell him, I love him, but what if he suddenly realises tomorrow that he doesn't really like me? Now I am nervous!

The next day- no one's p.o.v:

Rich and Kate where walking to the door to leave for their date, rich took one look at Kate and immediately complimented her.

"Wow you look amazing!" rich said

"So do you!" Kate said

They both looked at each other, feeling nervous.

"You ready?" rich asked

"Yeah you?" Kate asked him back

"Yep!" rich said opening the door for Kate

"Thanks!" she said walking out!

"You know what I was really nervous for today!" rich told her

"Don't worry because it is only me!" Kate said

"What do you mean only you, your amazing!" rich said as Kate slipped her hand into his.

Kate's p.o.v:

We were walking around the town hand in hand when they bumped into a gang from their school.

Ashlyn, a girl who like rich was standing with her friends and this bunch of older boys, from the year above.

rich just kept hold of my hand as we walked past them, Ashlyn glared at us both and then went back to gloating with her friends!

"Don't worry about them!" rich said

"They always make fun of me!" I said upset

"Yeah they are jealous because you're so hot and they aren't!" rich said as we both giggled

"Do you mean that?" I asked him

He looked down at me

"Of course I do!" he replied

"Aww you so sweet!" I said as we both giggled

"Can I admit something?" rich asked

"Yeah sure!" I replied

"I love your smile!" rich said smiling at me

"Can I admit something as well?" I asked him

"Yeah sure!" rich replied still smiling

"This smile only exists when I'm with you!" I told him

After the movie-

Me and rich where walking back from the movie to our 'surprise' Ashlyn was still standing there.

She stepped in front of me.

"You don't deserve rich!" Ashlyn snarled at me

"Neither do you!" I snarled back

"You are just an ugly, stupid freak!" Ashlyn said to me

"Oi leave her alone! You're the freak, and don't get me started about ugly!" rich said defending me

"I don't even know why guys are interested in her!" Ashlyn said

"Just go away ash, no one likes you!" rich said

"She has no friends, cause no one likes you!" ash said

"Go away!" rich said

"Not even rich likes you!" Ashlyn said pulling my hair

I ran away and all I could hear was rich calling my name!

Back at the castle- rich's p.o.v:

I was walking through the castle and knocked on Kate's door.

"Babe is you there?" I asked

No reply.

I opened the door to see Kate lying on her bed crying, I sat down next to her and wiped her tears away.

"Baby I do love you and you know that!" I told her

"Really?" Kate asked innocently

She looked so fragile and weak.

I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Of course I do, any guy would be so lucky to have you!" I told her

"You're just saying that!" Kate said

"No I'm not, and to be honest I am so honoured to be that lucky guy!" I said

"I'm sorry rich!" Kate said

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" I told her

"Yes I do it is my fault all those people are against you!" Kate said crying

Still cradling her in my arms I told her "no it is not Kate, I love you and they are just too selfish too realise how amazing you are!"

"Really?" Kate said with tears staining her face as more flooded out

"Yes babe I do!" I told her

"And I'm sorry for running off!" Kate said looking into my eyes

"It's ok babe!" I told her

"Thank you!" she said

"Do you know what?" I asked her

"What?" Kate asked

"Your eyes need a map so I don't get lost, but then again I quite enjoy the adventure!" I said making her blush

"You're so cheesy but I love you!" Kate said

"I love you to!" I told her

She put her arms around my neck and we both leant into to share a passionate kiss. Now this was my first ever kiss! People say that the first kiss is always the sweetest… well that is true!

Plz r&amp;r


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hey guys I know I have not updated in ages so this one will be really long. I just want to say thanks to melissaxoxo for part of this idea. And I would like to say thanks to laurenwiskerpayne on Instagram for part of this idea xx; if you are a wiskerette or you love the vamps then Plz follow her!

-disclaimer ~ this is set about 3 years after the episode save our station, this is where rich and jimmy did go to swagger FM and the castle was sold. Rich and Kate are not together at the beginning, so they never admitted their feelings. So they are now 17 and they have not seen each other in about 2 years, what will happen if they meet again?

Chapter 10:

Kate's p.o.v:

I was sitting at home with my little brother Leo and my parents; the last 2 years have been really boring with the castle now belonging to someone else. I have to admit I do really miss rich, jimmy, Dylan, Gabe and esme! It's not the same.

I was snapped out of my thought as I had received an email; I opened the email and began to read.

The email:

Dear Kaitlyn Flynn,

We are deleted to welcome you to our academy for budding actors and writers. You have an audition in 2 days at 12:00 pm! You will be paired up with someone random at this audition.

Good luck and don't be late!

Yours sincerely,

The musical academy of Ireland

Omg! I can't believe it I finally have an audition, I felt myself smiling from ear to ear!

"Darling are you ok?" my mum asked

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said

"Well what was that?" my mum Lizzy asked

"I have an audition!" I squealed pushing Leo's legs off my lap

"Yay well done and when it is?" my mum asked me jumping up

"It is in two days at 12:00pm!" I told her happily

"Well done!" my mum said giving me a kiss on the head

"Thanks mum!" I said

"Yeah well done fish face!" Leo said laughing

I shoved him off the sofa; he soon stopped laughing as I began to laugh.

"Who's laughing now?" I asked him sarcastically

Rich's p.o.v: 

I was sitting at home with my family in my own little world of thoughts!

I hate it at swagger FM… the main reason is the fact that I really miss Kate and her sneaky remarks. We said we would keep in touch but I don't know what to say to her.

I was flicking through my email. I had a notification telling me I had just received a new one. I opened it and began to read.

The email:

Dear Richard wisker,

We are delighted to welcome you to the music and acting academy. You have an audition in 2 days at 12:00pm; you will be paired up with someone randomly at the audition!

Good luck and please don't be late!

Yours sincerely,

The musical academy of Ireland

Yes finally I can leave swagger FM to take up acting and music. This might take my mind off Kate, but then again I can't stop thinking about her even when I sleep!

"Are you ok honey?" my mum Loraine asked me

"Yeah mum I'm fine!" I told her

"What is it!" she demanded

"Well I have an audition in 2 days!" I screeched happily

"Aww well done, I'm so proud!" my mum said smirking

"What are you smirking at?" I asked her

"Nothing but just remember old sparks can be found again!" she said leaving me confused

No-one's p.o.v:

That evening rich's mum and Kate's mum where texting each other:

Hi Lizzy rich has an audition does Kate?

~ Loraine

Yes Kate does in 2 day, when is rich's?

~ Lizzy

Rich's is in 2 days as well, so they might see each other!

~ Loraine

Yeah because Kate really misses rich, she is sad whenever someone brings up the castle!

~ Lizzy

Yeah rich is to, we were talking about memories and he kept bringing up Kate!

~ Loraine

Aww well let's hope they see each other then

~ Lizzy

Yeah definitely

~ Loraine

2 days later-

Kate's p.o.v:

Today I have my audition; to say I was nervous was an understatement trust me.

I climbed out of bed with all my strength, my bed was so warm and the air was so cold! I pulled on some black jeans and a pink low cut, loose top and a pair of pink converse.

I sat in front of my mirror and began to curl my hair; I managed to burn myself a few times.

I got on the train as I wanted to go alone and began my journey to the audition.

Rich's p.o.v:

I can't believe my audition is today; I struggled out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing blue jeans a red top and red hoddie, with a red pair of converse.

I am so nervous; I decided to go to the audition alone so I hoped on the bus and began my journey.

The journey was long and boring I just sat there listening to music and avoiding any texts from jimmy or my parents! As I got off the bus I looked up at the huge building and swiftly headed for the doors.

I sign myself in and I am told to go and sit in this room that was packed with lots of people. The only place that was available was next to this girl who was wearing these black jeans and a pink top, man she was fit!

I couldn't see her face as she was looking the other way talking to someone, I sat down next to her as she turnt round to move her bag a bit. I saw part of her face and she reminded me of someone…. Kate!

But I was just being stupid because I missed her so much!

Kate's p.o.v:

I was sitting down talking to a Lauren my cousin as she had applied to audition to. I felt someone sit down and I turnt round to move my bag and I caught a slight glimpse of their face. They reminded me of someone…. rich!

But that is stupid I only think that because I miss him; anyway he is at swagger FM now perusing his dream of music. I decided not to turn around again and just keep facing Lauren.

"So are you nervous?" Lauren asked me

"Yeah what about you?" I asked her back

"I'm terrified!" Lauren said

"Don't worry you will be great!" I told her

"Aww thanks, so will you!" Lauren said as I hugged her

"Anyway how is your boyfriend?" I asked her

"Well you know he is alright but not as hot as George sear!" Lauren replied as we both sat there giggling like 2 year olds

"And how is your mum!" I asked Lauren

"Yeah she is great, how is yours?" Lauren asked

"You know same old person she has always been!" I said winking at her

We both sat their talking about random things, like boybands, crushes and more importantly the audition

"The two people auditioning at 12:00pm please follow me!" the lady announced

I stood up and hugged Lauren as she said "break a leg!"

"You to Hun!" I replied

I followed the scary looking lady and so did the boy next to me I walked so I could not see his face and he could not see mine!

We both walked onto the stage, I was still not facing him, and so he could not see me!

"So for the audition I want you both staring in to each other's eyes!" the lady called

I turnt round to face him and to my surprise I saw rich standing there with a shocked face!

Rich's p.o.v:

When she turnt round, I was so shocked to see that it was actually Kate! She glared at me nervously as I did the same back!

"And begin!" the lady demanded

No-one's p.o.v!

The audition:

"I love you!" rich said in character

"I love you to but we can't be together!" Kate said also in character

"Why not?" rich said

"Our families don't get along!" Kate said

"Still this has been going on for 20 years, can't we break it?" rich asked

"No sorry I just can't!" Kate said

"But…" rich said

"I'm sorry but if it helps I really do love you!" Kate said

~~~~~~~end of audition~~~~~~~~~~

No-one's p.o.v:

"That was amazing, well done we will be in touch with you!" the lady said

"Thanks!" the both said as she walked out

"So how are you?" rich asked

"Fine thanks how are you?" Kate asked him

"Fine thanks, listen kate I'm sorry!" rich said

"It's fine to be honest I don't really care!" Kate said walking off

"Kate wait!" rich called after her

"What?" Kate asked turning around

"What do you mean you don't care?" rich asked her

"Well you choses swagger FM!" Kate said

"Yes and I regret it!" rich said

"Really?" Kate asked

"Yes because I lost my best friend, you and Gabe!" rich said

"Same!" Kate said

"Well I have to tell you this!" rich said

"What is it?" Kate asked him

"Well I like you and I mean like like you!" rich said

"I feel the same way!" Kate said

"Well will you go on a date with me?" rich asked her hopefully

"Yes I would love to!" Kate replied smiling at him

"Great I will pick you up tomorrow at 1:00pm?" rich asked her

"Yeah sure!" Kate said

The next day- Kate's p.o.v:

Today is my date with rich, I am more nervous than the morning of my audition! I got dressed into this nice but casual dress with converse! I curled my hair again, but did not bother with like mascara or eyeliner.

The hours flew by and before I knew it, it was 1:00pm and rich had knocked on the door.

I said good bye to my parents and went to meet rich!

We walked down the street talking about the memories from back at the castle as a gang!

"So where are we going?" I asked him

"Well this place is sure to bring back memories trust me!" rich said taking my hand as we carried on walking

He led me to this beautiful field with a water fountain!

We sat under a tree talking!

"I remember here, this was the first place we came to as a group 3 years ago!" I said

"Yeah but the real reason I brought you here was because it was 3 years ago today exact!" rich said as Kate's eyes lit up

"Aww I remember rolling down that hill being chased by jimmy and being pelted with water balloons as you and Dylan where talking privately!" I said smiling at him

"Yep, we had has some really well times here!" rich said smiling at me

"Yeah it just feels so nice to be back!" I said

"I have missed you so much kate!" rich said winking at me

"I have missed you to!" I told him

We both leaned in to share one of the most passionate kisses ever! This kiss lasted about 2 minutes!

After 3 years of waiting, I finally had rich for myself. And trust me nothing was going to change that because….. I love him so so so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Sorry I have not updated recently I have been busy with school work x this chapter has rich's parents in it. He asks Kate to go and see his parents with him; what happen when they get mistaken for a couple? Plz r&amp;r xx love ya guys and thanks for all the support that you have given me xx so on with story!

**Chapter 11~ meet my mum!**

**Rich's p.o.v:**

**I have been dreading today; it is not fair Dylan does not have to come. I was making a cup of tea for me and Kate when she walked in the kitchen; I placed the cup in front of her.**

"**There you go!" I said smiling**

"**Aww thanks rich!" Kate replied smiling back at me**

"**We all know that you're grumpy without a cuppa!" I told her cheekily**

"**Very funny!" she said as we both sat down**

**I was fiddling with my hands nervously, Kate could sense it.**

"**What is wrong?" Kate asked me concerned**

"**Well… don't worry it is nothing" I told her quietly**

"**No seriously tell me!" Kate said really concerned **

**How can I tell her that my mum wants to meet her, and that I am going to the other end of Ireland for a day?**

"**Well my mum called she wants to see me!" I told her **

"**Aww is that not a good thing, you get to go home to see her" Kate said**

"**Yeah but the thing is… Kate will you come with me to Ireland?" I asked her as she drank her tea**

"**Why" Kate asked me softly**

"**Well my mum wants to meet you…!" I told her**

"**Really? Why me?" Kate asked looking at me**

"**Well she knows everyone else; so will you come with me?" I asked her hopefully**

"**Yeah ok!" Kate said**

"**Great!" I said smiling at her**

"**When do we leave?" Kate asked**

"**Well we leave tomorrow and get the train, do you have an oyster?" I told her**

"**Yeah I have an oyster!" Kate replied happily**

"**Oh yeah and thanks Kate!" **

"**Why" Kate asked**

"**Well you are always there for me no matter what, even when I have these 'stupid' business ideas!" I said**

"**Well you are always there for me so why wouldn't I be there for you!" Kate said standing up**

"**Aww so you do have a soft side!" I said poking my tongue out at her**

"**Shut it you!" she said giggling as she playfully punched me in the upper arm**

**Kate walked out; I sat there thinking about my big bro and my mum. My dad and mum broke up when Dylan was born so yeah one less person to visit me suppose!**

**Kate's p.o.v:**

**I can't believe it rich's mum wants to meet me; ok now I am nervous. Everyone in this castle apparently can tell that I like rich, apart from him. What if they can tell; that would be so embarrassing. Apparently he likes me nut I doubt it.**

**I walked past the library to hear esme and Dylan talking I can't help but listen!**

"**Dylan I'm sorry!" esme said**

"**No I am just a bit shocked!" Dylan replied**

"**I understand if you don't like me!" esme said**

"**I do like you!" Dylan said**

"**Really?" esme asked**

"**Yes; so esme will you go out with me?" Dylan asked**

"**Yes!" esme squealed happily**

**The both stared at me as I said "ahhhhh! That is so cute!" **

"**Wait how are you gonna tell your mum that you are dating a ghost?" esme asked**

"**I don't know yet!" Dylan replied**

**I carried on walking smiling to myself; I soon bumped in too rich without realising**

"**You alright" rich asked**

"**Yeah" I said**

"**Why are you smiling?" he asked**

"**No reason!" I said**

"**No tell me come one Kate!" rich pleaded**

"**No!" I said**

**Just as I did he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and ran around the castle!**

"**Now tell me!" rich said**

"**Put me down!" I screamed**

**Jimmy was watching us!**

"**Not until you tell me!" rich demanded**

**I immediately knew I had lost this one.**

"**You guys are weird!" jimmy said walking off**

"**Fine I will tell you!" I told him**

"**Good!" rich said**

"**Right after you put me down!" I said **

"**Fine" rich said carrying me into the library and dropping me on the sofa; he sat on my so I could not escape**

"**Rich!" I said**

"**No I put you down now tell me!" rich demanded**

"**Fine I was walking past the library and I heard esme and Dylan talking!" I began**

"**So…" rich said**

"**Well you did not hear this from me ok!" I said**

"**Ok" rich said holding his hands up**

"**Well he asked esme out!" I said as rich smiled**

"**Aww cute!" he said**

"**I know right!" I said**

"**Lol!" rich said **

"**Right can I go now?" I pleaded**

"**Let's see you are trapped so I can do anything!" he said smiling cheekily**

"**Don't!" I scream at him**

"**Tickle attack!" rich said**

"**Rich I will smash you!" I said**

**He began to tickle me**

"**Oh will you now!" I was laughing and squirming too much to reply**

**He tickled me for about 5 mins until Gabe, esme ad Dylan entered.**

**Rich stopped tickling me and burst out laughing and I hit him softly and signalled for us to leave; because he would have told Dylan.**

**We both left but heard Gabe say "those two should date!"**

"**U should shut your mouth!" I say to him viciously which causes rich to burst out laughing even more.**

**The next day- no-one's p.o.v:**

**Kate and rich boarded the train together; the carriage was empty so they sat down in their seats and began to talk. The journey is going to be 2 hours!**

**Rich and Kate sat their talking about the past and they were making fun out of each other.**

"**So are you nervous?" rich asked her**

"**Yeah I can't wait to meet your parents!" Kate said happily**

"**Oh..." rich said**

"**What?" Kate asked him concerned**

"**Well my dad left when Dylan was born!" rich said looking down **

"**Oh my god I am so sorry rich I did not know!" Kate said clearly upset**

"**It is ok!" rich said**

"**No it is not!" Kate said **

"**oi kate don't worry; it is just that no one at the castle understands what it is like to have a parent walk out on you so sharply!" rich said getting upset**

"**I do!" Kate said**

"**What do you mean?" rich asked**

"**Well when Leo was born my mum walked out on us!" Kate said**

"**Really, I am sorry kate!" rich said grabbing her hand**

"**I was five and I did not know what was going on; my dad told me that she had gone on a work trip, she never came back!" Kate said**

"**Kate I need to tell you something!" rich said still holding my hand**

"**Go on!" Kate said **

"**I really like you; I love you Kate!" rich said**

"**I love you to!" Kate said**

"**So will you go out with me?" rich asked her**

"**I would absolutely love to!" Kate said**

**As the carriage was still empty rich gave Kate a quick kiss; this kiss held passion.**

**Later-**

**They had just got off the rain and they were walking hand in hand down the road where rich's mum lives and they soon got to the door.**

"**Can we keep our relationship a secret for a while?" Kate asked him**

"**Yeah but why?" rich asks**

"**Well I am meeting your mum for the first time and she might not like me" Kate said**

"**She will love you, lets tell her!" rich said ringing the door bell **

"**Ok!" Kate said **

**Rich took her hand as his mum opened the door. (Rich's mum is called Lizzie)**

"**Hey mum!" rich said**

"**Hey rich and this must be kate" Lizzie said**

"**It is nice to meet you Mrs Wisker!" Kate said shyly**

"**Oh you are so pretty and please call me Lizzie" Lizzie said**

"**Thank you!" Kate said**

**They all sat in the living room talking**

"**So mum now you have met my girlfriend Kate!" rich said**

"**Aww I had no idea you were a couple!" Lizzie said**

"**Yeah!" Kate said**

"**So what is it like at the castle?" Lizzie asked**

"**Well everyone gets along with everyone, Dylan has got more adventurous!" rich said**

"**And your 'amazing' business plans!" Kate piped in**

"**Oh no what did he do?" Lizzie asked**

"**Well we have held a fake wedding, opened a restaurant, opened a radio station and held a fair!" Kate said**

"**What next!" Lizzie said**

"**Well I have to admit I love the radio station!" Kate said**

"**See I am amazing after all!" rich said as we all laughed**

**Rich's p.o.v:**

**I am so so happy, just seeing Kate and my mum talk to each other. **

"**Mum I am so sorry but we have to go!" rich said sadly**

"**Ok... well it was lovely to meet you Kate!" Lizzie said**

"**Aww you to!" Kate said as they hugged**

"**By mum I love you!" I said hugging her**

**Before we left my mum said to me "she is gold, she is a keeper. So sweet!" **

"**I know!" I said**

**We walked down the street hand in hand; I miss this place so much.**

"**Omg rich!" me and Kate turned round and I saw my old best friend Charlie**

"**Hi! I haven't seen you in ages!" I said still holding Kate's hand**

"**Listen babe before we leave I want to show you something!" I said to Kate**

"**Ok!" Kate said**

"**You coming Charlie?" rich asked**

**Kate's p.o.v:**

**Rich lead me to this beautiful field with a waterfall, it was stunning!**

"**This is where I first found out that my mum was pregnant!" rich said we both started giggling.**

**Back at the castle-**

**Me and rich where now back at the castle after a long but great day.**

"**Thank you so much for today Kate!" rich said**

"**You are so welcome!" I said**

"**My mum loved you!" rich said**

"**Really?" I asked **

"**Yeah she turnt round and told me that you where gold!" rich said**

"**Aww your mum is so nice and so sweet!" I told him**

"**I love you so much kate!" rich said wrapping his arms around my waist**

"**I love you to rich!" I told him wrapping my arms around his neck**

**I leant in and kissed him passionately; my fingers tangled in his hair. His arms tightened around my waist. I broke the kiss and bit my lip, he kissed me again. **

"**Do you want to go to the library and listen to some music?" I asked him **

"**Go on then!" rich said**

**When we reached the library no one was there. We sat down and rich pulled me into a hug. I looked in his eyes; he kissed me, the kiss lasted ages.**

**We feel asleep lying on the sofa together, today was the best.**

**I love rich and that is that!**

**plz comment what you think ! need ideas**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hey guys I know I updated yesterday but you guys deserve another chapter; thanks so much for all the support. Plz comment what you think because I really want to know; I love reading through your feedback xx this chap will be very weird and will include raitlyn! Xx

**Chapter 12- you have to be joking!**

**Kate's p.o.v:**

I was walking down the corridor, past rich's room. I hear a piercing scream, followed by a thump coming from his room; it sounded like Dylan. Rich opened the door and stood there laughing, he was struggling to breath!

"What is wrong?" I ask him

"Well I was telling Dylan all about love!" rich said still laughing

"Yeah…" I said confused

"Well he imitated being sick by leaning over the side of the bed….!" rich said still laughing

"Right?" I asked

"And he fell face first off the edge of the bed!" rich said

"Really!" I said laughing so much

"Yeah but it was the top bunk, speaking of which I need to make sure he is ok!" rich said as he stopped laughing

He pulled me inside his room and we saw Dylan lying there still, face first on the floor.

"Right lets help him up!" I said

"Yep!" rich agreed

We both grabbed one of his arms each and helped him up!

"I think we need to get him to the hospital" I said to rich

"Yep I think so too!" rich replied as he started laughing again

"It is not funny; I think my leg is broken!" Dylan snapped a rich

At the hospital-

I had gone to the hospital with rich and Dylan; the doctor was putting Dylan's leg in plaster. Yes it was broken!

Rich was sitting there quietly; Dylan was giving him the death stare. I barged rich in the arm and he looked at me.

"Your mum is gonna go mental when she finds out!" I told him

"Yeah but she is not going to find out trust me!" rich replied

"I feel sorry for Dylan!" I said smiling

"Why?" rich asked me confused

"Well esme is gonna be pranking him and winding him up. Knowing her she will probably hid his crutches!" I said

"This is gonna be funny!" rich said looking at me

"Yep!" I said looking back at him

"Done!" the doctor said

We all said thank you and went back to the castle

Rich's p.o.v:

I helped Dylan up to our room; I let him have the bottom bunk of the bed!

"Thanks bro!" Dylan said

"It is alright!" I told him

"Can I ask you something?" Dylan asked

"Yeah!" I told him

"Right have you ever been in love?" Dylan asked

"Yeah!" I told him

"Well I don't know what to do!" Dylan said

"Do with what?" I asked him

"Well I kind of fancy someone!" Dylan said

"Aww…. my little bro has a crush!" I said

"Yeah but please be quite" Dylan pleaded

"Having a crush is not embarrassing!" I told him

"Really!" Dylan said

"Yeah don't worry about it!" I said

"Is that why you like Kate!" Dylan asked me

"Um…um…" I began

"Wait are you two dating?" Dylan asked

"I have to leave!" I told him as I ran out

With Kate in the radio station-

"Hey" I said walking in

"What is wrong?" Kate asked

"What do you mean?" rich asked

"Well when you are thinking about something you go quiet!" Kate said

Wow she knows me so well!

"Well Dylan asked me if we were dating!" I told her

"Seriously!" Kate said

"Yeah!" I said

"Eww!" Kate replied

"Well Dylan said he feels embarrassed to have a crush, I need to show him that it is not!" I told Kate

"Wow!" Kate said

"I know!" I said

"Well I will help you!" Kate told me

"Well what can we do?" I asked

"Well we can pretend to date and show him that dating is normal!" Kate replied

"Would you really do that for Dylan?" I asked her

"Yeah of course" Kate said

"Well I think we should tell everyone that we are 'dating' so that way no one can tell Dylan we are lying" I suggested

"Yep and we will have to hug and hold hands so they believe us!" Kate said smiling

"Ok!" I told her back

"Let's go and tell Dylan!" Kate said

"Ok!" I said laughing

"And don't laugh or it will give it away!" Kate said

"I won't; trust me!" I told her

I took Kate's hand and lead her to mine and Dylan's room!

Kate's p.o.v:

We walked into Dylan's room to see him reading a book!

"Bro where did you go I was in the idle of talking to you?" Dylan asked

"I had to find Kate!" rich told him

"Yeah Dylan me and rich have been dating for a month!" I told him

"Knew it, the way you to look at each other, jimmy owes me" Dylan said

"Oi" rich said as Dylan began to giggle

"Well now you know!" rich said as we both left

"So that went well!" I said

"Yeah it did!" rich agreed

"So what now?" I asked him

"I don't know!" rich replied raising an eyebrow

In the kitchen-

I and rich had decided to have a cuppa and talk about all of this. I set the cups down on the table and took a seat next to him.

Jimmy came running into the kitchen along with Gabe.

"Guys Dylan told us!" jimmy began

"Told you what?" rich asked

"That you and lady Kaitlyn are a couple!" Gabe said

"Yeah!" I said shyly

"At last!" jimmy said

"Everyone is saying that!" rich added

"And what an adorable couple you are!" Gabe piped up

"Thanks!" I told them smiling

"So when did you start dating?" jimmy asked as me and rich looked at each other

"About 3 weeks ago!" rich said

"Aww!" Gabe added

"Anyway I have to go, see ya later!" I told them walking out.

It is so hard to pretend; I really like rich and I wish we weren't pretending. He is so kind to me and he cares a lot. He is perfect!

Dylan's p.o.v:

Well since me and rich had that conversation this morning I have begun to feel like I can ask this girl out! Just what if she laughs at me; I need to find rich!

"Hey rich can I talk to you Plz" I ask him as he enters our room

"Yeah course!" rich said sitting down on the edge of my bed

"Well since you told me about Kate, I think I am going to ask this girl out!" I told him

"Awesome, do it when you feel ready tho!" rich told me

"What if she laughs at me?" I ask him

"She won't" rich said

"How do you know?" I asked him

"Because you are funny and caring she will say yes trust me!" rich told me

"Thanks bruv!" I add

"U are welcome, anyway do you want to come and watch a film with me, Kate and esme?" rich asks me

"Sure why not!" I say as he helps me off the bed

We enter the library and rich helps me onto the sofa then he goes and sits next to Kate.

I have to do this now!

"Hey esme!" I say

"Hey Dylan" esme said

"Um can I please ask you something?" I ask her

"Sure!" she replied

"Well I really like you!" I told her

"Me to!" esme added

"Well what I am trying to say is will you go out with me?" I ask her as Kate and rich stare at me with huge smiles on their face

"Yes!" esme squealed as we both smiled at each other

Kate's p.o.v:

"I think we should tell him the truth" I whispered to rich and he nodded in agreement

"Dylan, there is something we need to tell you!" I tell him

"What is it?" he asks

"Well me and rich are not actually dating we made it up to show you that having a crush is not embarrassing!" I tell him

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah well if we didn't you to would not be together right now would you?" rich added

"No your right; thanks!" Dylan said smiling

"You are totally welcome!" I tell him

We sat there for a while I silence whilst esme and Dylan where talking

"Listen Kate if they are telling the truth then I might as well!" rich said

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"Well all day I have been whishing that we weren't pretending" rich said

"Really?" I ask him

"Yes!" he said "I really really like you Kate"

"Well…." I began

"What?" he said

"I have to do something" I told him walking out

I ran up to my bed room and layed on my bed.

What have I done, I ran away from rich right after he told me how he felt. How stupid can I be? Seriously!

"Hey Kate can we talk?" I heard rich outside

"Ok!" I said weakly

I opened the door for him and let him in.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you!" rich said

"You didn't, I should not have run away!" I said

"It is fine, but why did you?" rich asked confused

"Well no one has ever told me that they liked me" I told him

"Seriously!" rich said

"Well at school whenever a guy showed interest in me my best friend all ways began to date them. Even when I fancied someone." I told him

"Aww!" rich said

"Well I had one boyfriend but my friend kissed him when I went to do something; we had been dating 3 hours!" I told him

"She sound like the best friend ever!" rich said sarcastically

"Well rich I am sorry for running; I really like you to!" I told him

"Really?" he asked

"Yes!" Told him

"Well will you go out with me?" rich asked

"I would love to!" I said

He kissed me on the lips.

The next day-

We were sitting in the library when I got a text

"Great my friend wants to come and visit!" I said

"Oh the weird creepy one you were telling me about babe?" rich said

"Yeah I'm nervous!" I told him

"Why?" rich asked me

"Well what is she does what she always does?" I ask him

"She won't babe!" rich said hugging me

"Maybe?" I told him

"Relax baby girl, I am yours forever!" he told me

I kissed him passionately, he kissed me back!

Those words meant everything to me!

Rich saw my phone and started laughing!

"Is that her, cause she is ugly?" rich asked

"Yep!" I told him

"She is jimmy's type to be honest!" rich said and he kissed me again!

**thnx for reading plz read and review xx peace out! And if possible Plz leave an idea in the comment box xx**


End file.
